ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Trapped in the Capture
Trapped in the Capture is the 18th episode of Brandon 10: Alien Force. Plot The episode begins is a red realm similar to space. There are rocks everywhere. One of the rocks happens to be a rather large rock holding a building of some sorts. Inside there is a hidden figure. Figure: For years, I have been trapped within this a cursed place. For years, I have trained myself to outrun these creatures. These amazing creatures. I have learned their weaknesses and abilities. And now, I control every single one of them. Now it is time to escape! Theme Song Brandon is hanging around in the garage. Brandon: Come on. What's taking them so long? He notices a box in the corner. Brandon: Hang on what's this? Brandon walks over to the box and looks inside. He finds many types of things in there. Brandon, pulling out a wrench: Meh (puts it to the side and picks up a motor piece) Meh... (puts it to the side and picks up a strange glowing orb) Whatever this thing is? (puts it down and picks up a device) Hey I remember this. That's the- Coco, standing the doorway: -Sonic Hacker. Brandon: You kept this old thing? Coco: Yeah I guess. What are you doing in my stuff anyways? Brandon: I got bored. So what did you want to talk about? Coco: You know those Capture Zone projectors we grabbed the other day? Brandon: Yeah? Coco: I think it's time we used them. Brandon: Seriously? Coco: Yeah. Imagine how much bad guys we can bust if we learn how to use these things. Brandon: Wait, you're telling me that you never used one of these before? Coco: Um... Brandon: Not even in the lab? Coco: I wasn't so fond of portal things. Brandon: What? Are you scared? Coco: No. I'm not scared. Brandon: Sure... Coco: Ugh! I'll get the projectors. Sarah enters the garage. Sarah: Hey guys. Brandon: Hey Sarah. Sarah: What's going on? Coco, coming back with projectors: We're going into the void. Later, the projector is set up facing a wall. Sarah: Are you sure this is a good idea? Coco: I'm sure of it. What could possibly go wrong? Brandon: I dunno. How about a large version of one of my aliens comes out of the portal and eats us one by one? Coco: Seriously? Sarah: He has a point. We don't exactly know what we're dealing with here. Coco: Of course we do. We've seen those guys using these things like pros. Sarah: Yeah well we don't know how long they used it for. Coco: Well we have to use them sooner or later. Brandon: Coco's right. If we are going to defeat some dangerous aliens, we ought to know how to use a good capturing device. Besides I pratically made this thing. Sarah: "Pratically" ? Brandon: Don't worry. Everything will be fine. Shortly Later... Coco, standing by at the portal: Ready? Brandon, standing by the wall: Ready. Coco: Ok... Now! Coco activates the projector and it releases a red portal against the wall. Brandon then jumps inside the red portal. Meanwhile in the Capture Zone, the portal appears and Brandon walks out. Brandon: Whoa. Brandon looks around the red space. Brandon: This place changed since the last time I came here. Brandon walks around. Brandon: Hello? Brandon sees something in the distance. It gets closer and closer. Soon it is revealed to be a swarm of Red winged aliens. Brandon: Oh man not those guys again. At least I have the- All of a sudden, the portal shuts down. Brandon: -Portal... Meanwhile back in the Garage... Sarah: Brandon! You need to open the portal again! Coco: I'm trying! Back at the Capture Zone... Brandon is standing there still shocked that the portal is gone. He then snaps back into reality when he hears the sound of the approching aliens. Brandon: I gotta get out of here. Brandon runs away from the swarm of aliens. He jumps from asteriod to asteriod until he lands on one big rock. He notices the swarm still following him. Brandon: AH! (Brandon then notices his Omnitrix) Oh yeah. I forgot I had you. Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and transforms into Astro. Astro: ASTRO! Astro fires serveral energic blasts at the swarm. He stuns some for a while and the others continue flying towards Astro. Astro: This isn't really working. Astro flies away from the swarm but they continue to follow him. Astro: I can't out fly them ethier. Astro tries to shake them off but it doesn't work. He suddenly gets an idea and goes super fast until he is out of their sight for a bit. He then hides behind a floating asteriod. The Winged Aliens catch up to where Astro was and think that he is still flying forwards and "follow" him. Astro: Phew. Astro lands on an asteriod and de-transforms. Brandon: Could this day involve any more aliens? Suddenly there is a loud thump. And then another. More thumps are heard until a large green alien appears. Brandon: Of course. You showed up. The alien roars and charges towards Brandon. Brandon dodges the attack and gets into an action pose. He then prepares the slap down the Omnitrix but notices a large rock being thrown at him. He dodges that as well. The alien picks Brandon up by the back of his jacket and prepares to eat him. Brandon: AH! Some blue aliens show up with staffs of some sort and attack the green alien. The green alien drops Brandon and knocks down two blue aliens. The other blue aliens fire electric blasts from their staffs at the green alien. The green alien then retreats from the scene. Blue Alien, helping Brandon up: Are you alright? Brandon: Um yeah. Thanks for the assist. Blue Alien: We are always open to help a fellow alien in trouble. Rapaciogres are a lot of trouble when we farm our crops. Brandon: Right... Speaking of trouble, I seem to be a bit stuck in this er- Capture Zone place. Blue Alien: Sorry Human but once you are put into the Capture Zone, there is no getting out. Brandon: But if there is a way in, there MUST be a way out. Blue Alien: Prehaps... Brandon: Havn't you gone looking for it? Blue Alien: We can not search for something that may or may not exist. There are always crops to be grown. Brandon: You mean you just stay here and grow crops all the time? Blue Alien: But why of course. You must certainly be new here. Our crops will be delivered to the Master of the Capture Zone. Brandon: The who? Blue Alien: The Master of the- wait. Do you hear that? Brandon: Um what? Blue Alien: They're here! You need to hide. Brandon: Who's here? Blue Alien: Quick get in the hut. Brandon: But-! The Blue Alien pushes him inside the hut. Blue Alien: Stay here. The Blue Alien goes back outside and is greeted by two drones of some type. Blue Alien: Greetings Messangers of the Master. Drone 1: Are this section's harvest complete? Blue Alien: Yes. Yes it is. Drone 2: Then they will be taken. The drones take the crops and fly off. Brandon, coming out of hiding: What were those things? Blue Alien: Workers of the Master. They are sent to deliver our crops to him. Brandon: But what does he need those crops for? Blue Alien: Nobody knows. Brandon: Bummer... Blue Alien: However, there might be someone who can help out. Brandon: Who? Blue Alien: He calls himself "The Protector". There is not a lot known about him but he comes at times of need to aid the poor aliens of the Capture Zone. Brandon: Poor aliens? I thought only bad aliens get sent to the Capture Zone. Blue Alien: You have thought wrong Human. Years ago, this dimension would be used to trap the wrost of the wrost aliens in the galaxy but over the years, more and more innocent defense-less aliens are sent here. Brandon: There must be something I could do to help. Blue Alien: The Master of the Capture Zone is far too powerful. You must go to The Protector. Brandon: Alright then. I'll be back. And I promise that when I'm done with this "master" that all aliens will be free. Blue Alien: Let our best wishes go to you Human. Brandon: Thanks. Later Brandon is walking around. Brandon: It has to be around here somewhere. I'm getting tired of walking miles and running away from more weird grey aliens with long arms. Suddenly there is a large shaking. Brandon: Please tell me its not another one of those big green things. Brandon looks up and sees many metorites falling down. Brandon: Great... Brandon dodges an asteriod that crashed where he was standing. Some more asteriods crash down. Brandon runs away as fast as possible. He spots an open cave in front of him. Brandon jumps inside just missing the impacting asteriod that crashes to the ground. It also seals him in. Brandon, coughing: This day just keeps getting better and better. Brandon makes his way down the tunnel until he makes he way out of the opening. There is a small floating rock holding a small house of some sorts. Brandon: That has to be him. Brandon makes his way to the gap. Voice: HALT! Who goes there? Brandon faces the voice who is revealed to be an alien that resembles a bird. Bird Alien: I said "who goes there?" Brandon: Hi. I'm Brandon. I'm sortof looking for this guy called "The Protector" Bird Alien: No one is allowed to see him. Brandon: But the blue alien guy said I needed to see him. Bird Alien: Then he must be mistaken. Brandon: Look whoever you are, there are a lot of aliens out there that are in need of some help and I need to get out of here. Fast. Bird Alien: If you are not willing to leave... (pulls out talons) then I shall have to force you. Brandon: You really have no idea with who you are messing with? Brandon transforms into Crusher. Crusher: CRUSHER! Bird Alien: A shape-shifter? There's always a first time for every fight. Crusher: Look dude. I don't want to fight you. I just need to see this Protector guy. Bird Alien: None shall pass! Crusher: Then I'm sorry that you're going to feel some bruses in the morning. They engage in combat. The bird alien charges at Crusher and strikes at him with his talons but Crusher blocks them with his arms. He then swats him away with his arm. The alien stands strong and continue to fight back however it is doing very little damage to Crusher. Crusher then grab the Bird Alien and pins him to the ground. The alien struggles to free himself. Crusher: Had enough? Bird Alien, struggling: Release Me! Crusher, releases: Now can I see the Protector? Bird Alien: That was just a warm-up. Now get ready to eat my FIST! Voice: That's enough Falgar! Crusher and "Falgar" look at the voice who is revealed to be a figure in a hood. Falgar: But- Figure: I said that is enough. Falgar: Yes Protector. Crusher: So you're this Protector guy? The Protector: That is correct. Crusher: Well I a bit trapped in here when my er- portal shut down. And then theres this Master guy that needs to be brought down. The Protector Hmm... Crusher: Well? The Protector: I see a lot of potential in you. You're obviously a child. Crusher: Teenager to be exact. The Protector: A shape-shifting teenager stumbling about in one of the most dangerous dimensions known to man to bring down one of the most powerfulest beings in the galaxy? Crusher: He can't be that tough. The Protector: I see two possiblities child. You are either a brave being that actually has the abilty to stop this evil at work... or you are an absoulte moron. Crusher: I'll take that as a compliment. The brave part. The Protector: Step forwards and do return to your regular form. As the Protector heads back inside, Crusher turns back into Brandon. Falgar: You are very lucky. The Protector doesn't often take visitors. Brandon: I didn't even know he had any visitors. It took me about an hour just to find the address. Falgar: So you are human aswell? Brandon: Like the Protector? Falgar: Yes. The stories go that the Protector was sent into the Capture Zone to maintain order during the rein of the Master of the Capture Zone. Brandon: Ok, does everyone really have to call him "The Master of the Capture Zone" ? I couldn't even fit that name on a name tag. Just try to limit his name to one word. Falgar: "The" ? Brandon: ..Ok maybe two. The enter the building. The Protector, looking at Brandon: Yes. Yes it's you alright. Brandon: Yeah... The Protector: It's been so long since I've seen your face. Brandon: Um... We met before? The Protector: Oh don't tell me you don't remember me. The Protector pulls down his hood to reveal himself to be an elder man. Brandon, shocked: Uncle Bill?! Uncle Bill: Hello Brandon. Brandon: What the what are you doing here? Uncle Bill: I think I should be the one asking you that. Brandon: Well we were just testing our new Capture Zone projectors. Uncle Bill: We? Brandon: Yeah. Me, Coco and Sarah. Uncle Bill: Will that be Sarah Tennyson with her books? Brandon: Yeah. My cousin. Uncle Bill: Oh. How is she? Brandon: Good. But at the moment, I'd say worried. Uncle Bill: I see... Brandon: So... Uncle Bill, what about you? How did you get here? Uncle Bill: Well I just like you, Brandon. I was testing out some of the Capture Zone projectors when I was transported into this place. Brandon: Wait, you had a Capture Zone projector too? Uncle Bill: Of course. Didn't anyone tell you that I work for those space police officers? Brandon: No. I never knew. Uncle Bill: Well I did. Now I guess I'm retired. Brandon: How long have you been in here? Uncle Bill: A few years. I had some oppertunities to go back but I didn't. Brandon: But why? Uncle Bill: Because, they are innocent people out here that need my help against this villainous Master figure. Brandon: Don't worry Uncle Bill. I'm here to help. (shows Omnitrix) Uncle Bill: Alright then. We might just be able to do it. Falgar: But sir- Uncle Bill: Don't worry Falgar. I trust this boy. Later they are outside of the building sitting on a asteriod. Uncle Bill: This is "The Master" 's base of operations. He controls everything from here. Brandon: Then lets give him the pounding of his life. Falgar: Drones. Brandon: Excuse me? Falgar: The Master of the Cap- i mean... The Master has an army of drones at his disposial. Less than 10 aliens have actually managed to get passed the drones. Brandon: Then its a good thing we arn't getting passed them. Brandon activates the Omnitrix and slams it down. Brandon transforms into Brainiac. Brainiac: BRAINIAC! Falgar: Would you keep your voice down? Brainiac: It doesn't matter anyways. Let's just say that a rather large amount of sound is about to occur. The Drones are obserbing the area when they notice something and face towards the direction its coming from. Drone 1: Retreat from the Base Immenantly! Brainiac, in an electric forcefeild floating towards the drones: Sorry but you machanical guards but be dis-assembled by a mass output of electricity produced by my superior brain power. Drone 2: Eliminate! The Drones fire upon Brainiac but the attacks are useless against his sheild. Brainiac: As the saying goes: "What goes around..." (makes the forcefeild explode causing a massive shockwave which shortens out the drones) "...comes around". Falgar and Uncle Bill make their way to the base wall. Falgar plants an explosive against the wall that triggers an explosion that breaches into the base. Brainiac turns back into Brandon and the three make their way inside. Falgar: Coast is clear. Voice: You think so? Suddenly they are surrounded by drones and "The Master" 's figure appears in the darkness of the doorway. The Master of the Capture Zone: Well if it isn't the mysterious Protector and his lackies. I see you've found another Human. Uncle Bill: We've come to stop you! The Master: I don't think you understand who I am. I am THE MASTER OF THE CAPTURE ZONE! Brandon: The only reason why aliens fear you is because of your drones controling the population. The Master: This one must be new. Let me show you why everyone fears me! The Master walks into the light to reveal himself to be The Creator. Brandon, shocked: What are YOU doing here? The Master/Creator: So you have been here before? Nice to know that you still respect my authority. Even when breaking and entering. Brandon: The only thing I respect about you is the time you serve in jail, Creator! Oh and is it just me or do you smell more like farts than last time we met? The Master/Creator: How do you know about that life? Brandon: You don't remember me? The Master/Creator: It's been nearly 5 years in this a cursed dimension. And I am a new man with a new purpose. Brandon: I still see the same person I saw before... except more hairy. The Master/Creator: You dare mock the great MASTER OF THE CAPTURE ZONE! Brandon: Actually I do. And you really need to do something about your name changes, I mean seriously, everything starts with a "The" and this new one is as big as Canada. Brandon turns into Crusher. Crusher: CRUSHER! Crusher grabs a large piece of debree and throws it at The Creator. The Master/Creator: Wait a minute... Brandon Tennyso- (gets crushed by the debree) Crusher: Oooh. That looked like it hurt. Suddenly the debree moves around until it is smashed into pieces by The Creator. The Master/Creator: Actually, it feels quite refreshing. Crusher: Either that rock was made of cardboard or you're a whole lot stronger than I remember. The Master/Creator: Here, let me give you a demonstration. He grabs Crusher and swings him around until he throws him into one of the towers. Crusher falls down and The Creator strikes him down into the ground. The Master/Creator: This is for all those years i've spent in here. He throws Crusher into Falgar. Crusher turns back into Brandon. Uncle Bill: Leave them alone! The Master/Creator: I am still your master and you will do what I say! Uncle Bill: Brandon, you have to do something. Brandon, getting up: I don't know Uncle Bill. He's too powerful. Falgar, getting up: We need to find a way of shutting down his power. Brandon: Wait a minute. Why were all the crops brought here? Falgar: To power his inventions. The drones and his empire. Brandon: His Empire that supplies him with power. Uncle Bill: So if we shut down his empire, we take him out? But where is the main generator? Brandon, pointing to machine: Um.. I'm guessing its that big spinning machine looking thing that crops are being dumped into. Uncle Bill: Oh... well I'm too old for this anyways. The Master/Creator, getting closer to them: You're going to pay Tennyson! Brandon: Sorry Creator but I left my wallet in another dimension. Brandon scrolls through the Omnitrix. Brandon, quietly: Please give me someone I can use. Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and undergoes a transformation sequence. He transforms into a New Alien. New Alien: CHROMASTONE! Whoa who's this guy? The Master/Creator: Another Rock Type? You never stop using the same old aliens. Chromastone: Oh yeah? Well this time I have a new guy. The Master/Creator: Well by the time I'm done with him, he's history! The Creator fires an electric pulse at Chromastone who braces for impact. However, Chromastone realises that nothing happened. He then gains a colorful rainbow glow. The Master/Creator: What are you doing? Chromastone: Beats me. How about I put on a little demonstration? Chromastone fires a colorful beamed charge at The Creator that knocks him back a bit. But no effect still. The Master/Creator: You're going to have to try better than that! Chromastone: Maybe its not the freak show that I should be absorbing (turns around and sees the machine) But the freak machine instead. The Master/Creator: Get away from that! Chromastone fires a beam at the machine which collects all of the energy stored within it. The Master/Creator: NOOOOOOOOOOO! (finnally reaches Chromastone and punches him; feeling a lot of pain) RAAAAAAAH! Chromastone: The Pain is Back. Chromastone turns back into Brandon. Brandon: Let's just hope you still kept your doctor's degree. Later... Uncle Bill: Hey Brandon, you did good today. Brandon: Thanks. Uncle Bill: What's wrong? You saved the innocent people of the Capture Zone. Brandon: Yeah I know but I'm still trapped here. Uncle Bill: Don't worry about it Brandon. We'll get home... one day. Suddenly the sky turns pink and a portal opens. Brandon: Sarah? Sarah, in portal: Coco I found him! Brandon: You guys got the portal working? Coco, in portal: Yeah it took a little bit of fixing. Sarah, in portal: And I used my energy to locate you. Brandon: Nice. Uncle Bill: Is that Sarah? Sarah, in portal: Wait... Uncle Bill? What are you doing there? Uncle Bill: I guess I have a lot of explaining to do. Coco, in portal: Not a problem. This thing should stay open for days now. Projector short curcuits. Coco, in portal: Or minutes... Sarah, in portal: Brandon you need to get out of there! Brandon: Ok I'll be right there. Come on Uncle Bill. Uncle Bill: No Brandon. Brandon: What? Uncle Bill: I'm going to stay here with Falgar and the Aliens. Brandon: But- Uncle Bill: They need me Brandon. Brandon: But we need you. Uncle Bill: I know kiddo. But look at what you've done without me or your parents. You, your cousin and your friend over there make a great team and I'm sure you can keep up the great work. Brandon: Thanks Uncle Bill. Sarah, in portal: I hate to intrupt but the portal is closing. Uncle Bill: Go Brandon! Brandon: Will I ever see you again? Uncle Bill: Probably sooner than you think. Sarah, in portal: Brandon! Brandon: I'm coming. Brandon runs off to the portal. Brandon: I can't reach it. Sarah, in portal: Grab my hand! Brandon grabs Sarah's hand and she pulls him back into the portal before it closes. Back in the Garage, Sarah and Brandon fall out and the portal closes. Sarah: We made it! Brandon: Nice job cous. and Coco. Coco: Sure always leave me last. Sarah, looking around: Where's Uncle Bill? Brandon: He had to stay behind. Sarah: I understand. Brandon: So how about we NOT use any type of portals for a long while? Coco: Deal. Meanwhile back in the Capture Zone, The Creator, stranded on an asteriod: MARK MY WORDS TENNYSON! I WILL BE BACK! I WILL BE BAC- (is taken by a red winged alien) -AHHH SOMEBODY HELP ME! Credits Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *Blue Aliens *Falgar *The Protector/Uncle Bill Aliens Used *Astro *Crusher (x2) *Brainiac *Chromastone (First Appearance) Villains *The Master of the Capture Zone/The Creator (First Re-Appearance) *Capture Zone Aliens **Red Winged Alien **Rapaciorges **Unknown Grey Alien with Long Arms *Falgar (Temporaly) Trivia *The Capture Zone and The Creator makes its actual first re-appearance since The Original Series *Uncle Bill and Chromastone make their first appearances **Another Ben 10 alien makes its first appearance on Brandon 10: Alien Force *Brandon realises the truth behind the Capture Zone *The Sonic Tracker reappears in Brandon 10 since Brandon 10: Alternate Chaos Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Episodes in Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 2